Coming Home
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Years after Gabriella abruptly leaves, she returns expecting open hugs from none other than Troy Bolton. Although her main concern is their son, she can't help but try to win Troy's heart back. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

Home.

Gabriella Montez never felt a sense of true belonging until arriving in Albuquerque nearly two decades ago. She remembered it so clearly. She felt as if she'd never belong or feel at home anywhere. That was until she started at East High School. She had no idea high school would be the place where she'd meet her soul mate. The person she was destined to be with. It started off as a friendship, and slowly transformed into a serious relationship. Troy and her were each other's first loves. That had to have meant something.

Yet here she was; thirty-four years old, _without _her "soul mate". But she couldn't blame Troy Bolton for that. But she always thought out how her life would have been if she had just stayed. Maybe they'd be happily married with a couple more kids. Who knows.

At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. To leave. Leave her son with his father while she dealt with a few things. Those few things slowly turned into several things. Next thing she knew, it was nearly twelve years later and she still hadn't come back to Albuqurque until this day.

"Mommy?" Alicia Montez asked her mother while they drove down the main freeway in the city.

"Yes, Alicia?" Gabriella asked, getting out of her thoughts. Alicia was her thrusty side kick. Also her daughter. She was eleven years old, and was a miniture Gabriella. Gabriella found out about the pregnancy three months after she had left New Mexico. She never looked back though. After all, there was a small chance Alicia wasn't Troy's daughter.

"Where are we going?" the young girl asked.

"Abuela's, honey," Gabriella told her. "My mother. She lives right over here. I told you we were going to be staying with her for a few months while I look for a house."

"Oh, Abuela's," Alicia smiled. "I missed her."

"So did I, honey." Gabriella bit her lip while turning onto Monaco Drive, and towards her mother's home.

"I missed Abuela's house!" Alicia exclaimed happily while they pulled beside the Honda Civic parked in the driveway. Maria Montez rebought their home after Gabriella finished school at Stanford but sold it again. She bought her three bedroom home on Monaco, less than three years ago yet it still felt like home. Like they say, where your mother is, that's where home is. The home was much smaller than Maria's last, but it was only her now so it didn't matter.

The house was a bi-level and had Tuscan architect. Like most homes in New Mexico. It was still much different than the other houses down the road though.

Almost as soon as Gabriella and her daughter got out of her rented SUV, Maria was jogging down the pathway to meet them, arms open, ready to pull her only daughter into an embrace. When she reached the duo, she pulled Gabriella into her arms. "Baby, I missed you so much. It's so nice to have you back." She said, holding back the tears.

"I missed you, too, Mom," Gabriella hugged back, before pulling away. "So did Alicia."

Maria gave a warm smile to her granddaughter before pulling her into a hug as well. "Mi amor, I missed you." she said when the young girl pulled away.

"I missed you, too, Abuela." Alicia smiled.

Maria Montezes' eyes lead to her daughter, struggling to open the trunk to retrieve their luggage and bring it inside. "Nonsense, meha," She signaled Gabriella to stop. When she obeyed, Maria called her back over. "Let's just go inside and eat something. Then we can begin to get you both settled in."

"If you say so, Mom." Gabriella, and her daughter followed Maria into the home.

* * *

On the other side of Albuqurque, the Bolton family were enjoying an evening inside, joined by Troy's mother, Lucille.

A lot had changed over the past decade. Troy and Sharpay were now surprisingly a thing. More than a thing actually. They were now married. Not only that, they had three children together now. They realized they had feelings for each other two years after Gabriella had left Troy and his son. Troy realized he could really count on the blonde after she proved she could be the person he could see himself with. She wasn't Sharpay the bitch anymore. She was just Sharpay. Sharpay tried really hard to get Troy out of his funk, for the sake of himself, and his son. When she finally got him to be himself again, Troy realized they could potentially be something more than friends. Of course she'd never replace Gabriella but it was a start.

William T. Bolton was almost two when his mother left him and his father. He was now nearly fourteen, and handsomer than ever. He had his father's great looks, but his mother's brain, and warm personality. He knew a little bit about his mother, but hadn't really seen a photo of her at all.

"Dad?" William entered the family room to find Sharpay, and Troy snuggled together on the couch with Logan between them. Lucille was in the backyard with Graham and Dylan.

"Yeah, buddy?" Troy asked.

"Is it okay if I go hang out at Cooper's for a bit?" William held up his math homework. "I finished it all. Plus, we still need to practice a bit for the try outs."

"I guess that'll be okay, right?" Troy looked at the blonde holding their son.

"Um, yeah," Sharpay smiled. "Is his mother picking you up or will you need a ride?"

"His mom's actually on her way to get me now," William grinned and turned around to walk away. "I'll be back before nine."

"You better!" Troy joked.

As soon as they heard the front door close, they returned to the television series they were watching. Only to be interrupted moments later by Graham running into the family room to show his parents the dragonfly he caught in a mayonaise jar. "Mommy! Daddy! I found a pet!"

Sharpay nervously handed Logan to his father, and stood up. "Um, what kind of pet?" she asked. She was expecting it to be a dead mouse, or a rabbit. You never knew what to expect with a five year old.

"It's a dragonfly. No need to worry." Lucille walked in.

"Thank, God," Sharpay was relieved. "What'd you name it, Graham?"

"I named him Uncle Ryan." the little boy proudly answered.

Lucille reached her arms out and Troy handed her grandson to her. Logan Vincent Bolton was over a year old, and completed the family. Sharpay found out she was pregnant by absolute surprise. After giving birth to their daughter; Dylan, she was told she was unable to concieve another child. Once learning the news, they were crushed. But picked themselves up after learning about surrogacy. That's how they got their son Graham. When Graham was three, Sharpay began getting sick, and assumed she had a disease or something. Luckily, she did not have one. She happened to be pregnant.

"That's a fabulous name," Sharpay smiled before picking her son up in her arms. "But you know what else?"

"What, Momma?" Graham asked.

"It's bedtime!" Troy answered before Sharpay could.

"That's right!" Sharpay nodded. "How about you say goodnight to Grandma and Logan so we can get you to bed? Glamma is picking you up in the morning for school, remember?" Grandma was what the kids called Troy's mother. And Glamma was what they called Mrs. Evans, Sharpay's mother. Despite being nearly sixty, Linda Evans considered herself _very _hip.

"Night, Grandma," Graham waved to his Grandma. "Night, Logan." He waved at the one year old.

"Night, pumpkin." Lucille blew a kiss.

Before Sharpay turned to leave, she left a small kiss on Troy's cheek. "I'll be down soon."

Once she left, Lucille turned to her son. "Why her, Troy?"

"What do you mean why her, Mom?" Troy asked, slightly annoyed. Lucille adored Sharpay but was surprised when her only son decided to take her hand in marriage only three years after Gabriella left.

"You had such a sweet woman. She was everything to you. I still don't understand why you'd choose Sharpay Evans over her." Lucille sighed.

"Reality check, Mom," Troy began, trying his best not to snap since he was talking to his mother. "Gabriella left me. She's the one that threw what we had away. Sharpay is an amazing woman."

"I know she is, honey," Lucille nodded. "I just wish you and Gabriella were able to raise your son together."

"You know what they say," Troy took Logan from Lucille. "things don't always go as planned. And I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

Troy laid next to his wife in their bed and watched the moon and stars through the window across his side. He liked the night time. It gave him time to think. Sometimes he didn't like it because he'd think to much. His mind would lead to the brunette beauty that would always have his heart. But he didn't like when that happened.

She left him.

He couldn't feel bad for himself. She chose it. She chose to leave her son and fiance. But in the back of his mind, he always hoped she didn't and they'd be living happily together.

His thoughts were interrupted when his wife turned over to look at him. "Troy?"

"Yeah, Shar?" He asked, coming back to reality.

"How would you feel about Dylan and I going on a girls trip this next week?" She asked. "I know she has school but it would be nice to have a little girl time in New York or something."

"I think that'd be some nice mother and daughter time," Troy admitted while pulling his wife closer to him and leaving a kiss on her cheek to remind himself that he was with her now, not Gabriella. "I could use a little boy time with them."

"Perfect." Sharpay smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. The bedroom was filled with silence for the next hour. When he was sure his wife was asleep, he mumbled to himself. "Is this really perfect?"

* * *

**_AN: _**_New story! Um, review! I know it seems like a Troy and Sharpay story right now but bear with me. __  
Reviews are much appreciated. If I get over ten reviews in the next 24 hours, I'll have an update tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"What do you mean Gabriella's back?" Ryan asked while a nervous Sharpay paced back and forth around her bedroom. Sharpay had just gotten back to her house from a quick grocery run. While she was looking at pasta, she noticed a very familar Latina woman. She thought she was tripping out but she wasn't. It was really her.

"I mean exactly what I just told you!" Sharpay answered, rolling her eyes. She placed her hand on her hip. "She can't be back. I mean, what if she tries to take Troy from me?"

"Troy would never leave you, Sharpay. You know that," Ryan assured his twin sister. "maybe she's here for Will."

"This is going to be so complicated," Sharpay sighed. "I mean I understand William is her son, but this thing is going to be so messy."

"How so?" Ryan questioned. He was barely around Albuquerque since he moved out of the country to work for FLARE magazine in Toronto. He occasionally visited a few times a year but never spent more than a week at home. But he made sure to never miss his nieces or nephews' birthdays, or any special event in his sister's life.

"Will knows about her, Ryan. He knows she left and I don't think he wants to see her. Troy was also so broken after she left," Sharpay's voice cracked. "I mean, you seen how he was-"

* * *

_"Troy, can you please come over for a bit?" Twenty-two year old Sharpay Evans asked. "You need to get out of your house for a while." _

_"I'm not going out, Sharpay," Troy quietly answered. "I don't want to leave this house."_

_"You're going to have to at some point." Sharpay was now frustrated. _

_It was six months since the well-liked Gabriella Montez, and Troy's fiance, left the city without saying why or where she was going. Troy had done nothing since then except stay in his house. He barely got out of the house. The last time he went out was three weeks after she left. But that was only because the blonde gave him no choice, threatening to stay there until he got in her car. No matter how long she'd have to stay there, she needed to get through to him._

_"Sharpay, it's too hard." His voice cracked. Maybe she was finally getting through to him. _

_"What's too hard?" Sharpay sat beside him on the leather couch. _

_"Everything." Troy answered. _

_"Like what?" Sharpay decided she needed to be the bad guy. "Getting out of bed in the morning to take your son to daycare? Going to work so you can provide for him? Being there for William? Is that too hard?" After a few seconds of silence, she began to talk again. "Is it too hard to just get out of the house and try to smile for once?" _

_"Sharpay, please," Troy sighed. "Can you just leave me alone?" _

_"No," The blonde firmly said, standing up. "I'm not leaving you alone. I'm concerned about you, Troy. I just want to make sure you get out of this funk. Get some help or some-" _

_"STOP!" He demanded, scaring the blonde. "I don't want to. Don't you get that? Gabriella left me, and I don't even know why. I don't even wanna leave my fucking house. Just let me be." _

_"I understand that you're upset, broken, actually," Sharpay lowered her voice. "But that's no excuse to not get out of bed, go to work, and be there for your son."_

_"I know you're concerned, Sharpay," Troy said in a different tone. "But you don't understand. Gabriella, and I were supposed to get married. Have more kids, and raise our family together. By leaving, she's basically saying she doesn't give a shit about me, or William."_

_"I know it might feel like that," Sharpay sat closer to him. "But I'm sure as hell that she loved you."_

_"If she loved me so much then why am I sitting alone in this house?" Troy asked. _

_"I could ask the same thing," Sharpay sighed. "Where's William?" _

_"My parents." Troy answered.  
_

_"Let's go get him and go out." Sharpay held her hand out, hoping the man in front of her would take it. _

_"Why?" Troy groaned. "I'm nothing but a terrible father who can't even keep it together for his son." _

_"You're an amazing father, Troy," Sharpay assured him. "I've never once seen that little boy upset, and he's nothing but happy while he's with you." _

_"Why do you think she left me?" Troy asked, hoping to get some suggestions that he hasn't yet considered. "I mean, I thought she was happy." _

_"That I can't answer," Sharpay truthfully answered. "I really don't know. Some people just don't realize how great they have it, and think they can have more." _

_"It just hurts. A lot." He admitted. _

_"I'm sure it does," Sharpay nodded in response. "Now how about we go get that cute little boy and go do something fun?"  
_

* * *

Troy pulled onto Glendale Ave and drove right towards his home. Sharpay and Troy bought this home nearly five years ago. They bought it as is; a complete dump. Despite it being only half a million, Troy was discouraged, thought it would be better to just buy a renovated house for more. Sharpay convinced him, and they bought it. The renovations took six weeks, but they didn't move in until a few weeks prior to Graham's birth.

He was glad he agreed to the decision. The house was once a complete dump but was now renovated to their likings. Sharpay wanted it all. Her parents gave her some money to use, but Troy insisted they did it on their own. They took a little bit of money from Mr and Mrs Evans but used most of their own.  
Sharpay wasn't making as much as her father did at her age but she did earn good money. She was a fashion stylist for quite a few big name companies around New Mexico, and had her own online store. Sharpay was proud of herself. She didn't make it as big as she had hoped, but that didn't matter. She felt accomplished after she launched her website.  
Troy made good money as well. He wasn't this big name basketball player that he planned to be but that didn't matter either. He started his own Sports magazine that sold around the US monthly. It rolled in good money. It was one of the top magazines sold.

Troy finally reached the large home, and pulled up the driveway. He parked next to his wife's SUV and took his keys out of the ignition, reaching over to the passengers seat to grab his brief case.  
He got out of his car and was almost immediately greeted by his son. "Daddy!"

"Graham!" Troy grinned as he picked the young boy up. "How was school, buddy?"

"It was fun!" Graham answered before squirming, signaling for his father to put him back down.

"Where's Mommy?" Troy asked, walking with his son towards the front door.

"She's inside. Uncle Ryan took sissy to a movie." Graham filled his father into what happened since he left for work in the morning.

"Mhm," Troy nodded while they entered the air-conditioned home. "Honey?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard Sharpay's voice call out.

He dug in his pocket and handed his son a pack of gum. "Here, buddy. Why don't you go share that with your brother?" Graham nodded before making his way up the stairs.

Troy smiled as he watched his four year old disappear down the upstairs hall before making his way down the front hall towards the kitchen at the end of the home. He entered the kitchen and found Sharpay over the stove, getting ready to start cooking.

Her rear had gotten bigger since she gave birth to Logan. It was much fuller. Troy stared at it for a while, not feeling the least bit guilty since that was his wife.

"Hey! Hey!" Sharpay giggled when she realized Troy was looking there. "Take it easy."

"How was work?" Troy asked, trying to change the conversation.

"It was fine," Sharpay shrugged. "And you?"

"Well, could've been better but it was decent." Troy admitted.

"That sucks." Sharpay simply said before turning her attention to Logan, who was sitting in his high chair sipping his cup.

Troy glanced at the clock and looked back at her. "It's seven."

"And?" Sharpay asked.

"We have a reservation at that restaurant tonight," Troy reminded her. "It's at eight."

"Shoot!" Sharpay sighed. "Can't we just cancel?"

"How come you seem like you're in a bad mood?" Troy asked. "My mom's already on her way over."

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Sharpay huffed.

"Okay!" Troy lifted his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry I said anything."

Sharpay sighed and took Logan out of his high chair, holding him on her hip. "I'm going to go give him to Berta so she can get the kids ready for bed."

"So, we're not going out?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay apologized while leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. She was about to say something before they were interrupted by William entering the kitchen.

"What is it, bud?" Troy asked.

"I have basketball practice." William held his basketball up.

"I'll drive you." Troy nodded while digging into his pocket and revealing his keys.

"I'll help Berta get the kids to sleep, and we can have some time alone." Sharpay smiled at her husband as he left the kitchen.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Troy walked back towards his car after walking William inside the arena and watching the first ten minutes of the practice. He reached the BMW and unlocked it. Once he was situated in the drivers seat, he pulled out of the spot, completely oblivious to the woman walking past.

He was just about to touch her when he stopped the car after hearing a scream. He immediately jumped out of the car to check on her. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were even there."

"Quite the drivers we have around here." She mumbled.

Troy recognized the voice, and decided to take a better look at the brunette. It took him a while to realize who had almost hit. "Gabriella?"

The woman looked at him with confusion for a few seconds before answering in awe. "Troy."

He really looked at her this time. This time not only the memories of them came back, but the anger he had towards her. The anger towards her leaving her son, and fiance. He felt his veins pop out, and immediately made his way to the car.

"Troy! Wait!" She called after him.

"Leave me alone, Gabriella." He said coldly while getting back into his car and driving away.

* * *

_**AN: D**on't worry! Next chapter will be much better. I'll make the same deal as I did when I posted the last chapter; Ten reviews and an update will come ASAP._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Troy Bolton watched his son standing on the edge of the sofa in the family room, knowing very well litle Logan would try to take his first steps. Sharpay was currently focused on replying to emails on her cell phone next to him on the loveseat they were sharing. Troy gently rubbed her upper thigh, earning a sigh from the blonde.  
"What is it, babe?" Sharpay asked, glancing at her husband.  
"Look at Logan," Troy nodded towards their son, staring at the coffee table just two feet away from the sofa. "I think he's going to try to take his first steps."  
"Oh my Gosh!" Sharpay squealed and sat closer to her husband, gripping his leg tightly. "Our baby is going to do it!"  
"Shh, he's going to lose focus." Troy whispered.  
The parents watched for a couple more seconds before Logan finally decided to make the commute to the dark wooden table, cautiously taking his first step, before rushing into the last steps leading to the table. Once he grabbed onto the table, he grinned and looked at his parents; Sharpay had tears flowing from her eyes while Troy rushed over to pick his son up.  
"Congratulations, Logan!" He congratulated the one year old. "You finally did it!"  
"Aw," Sharpay bumped Logan's nose with her finger. "My little baby isn't all that little anymore."  
Troy grinned and shared a soft kiss with Sharpay before they both kissed Logan's cheeks. "I can't wait to brag about our little munchkin at his playdate with Martha's daughter this afternoon."

The couple went further and further apart while helping Logan perfect his walking abilities for the next twenty minutes before Troy got a phone call.  
He excused himself before answering the call. "Hello, this is Troy Bolton?"  
"Troy, it's me." A familiar voice said on the other end.  
"What do you want?" Troy asked, quietly so his wife wouldn't hear. "I can't be speaking to you, Gabriella. You know that."  
"Honey, who is it? My dad said he wanted to call you earlier. Is that him?" Sharpay's voice asked.  
"Um, no. It's not him. It's a business call," Troy walked out of the family room and into his office just across the hall. He finally spoke into the phone again. "Seriously, leave me alone."  
"I'm not trying to win your heart back of anything dramatic like that-"  
"Good because that's not going to happen." Troy answered firmly.  
"As I was trying to say, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm living in Albuquerque from now on," She announced, earning an immediate groan from Troy. "I've got a job offer and I've accepted. You're probably going to see me around. A lot."  
Troy thought for a while. She was going to be living in Albuquerque? "Yes, honey. Coming," Troy pretended to hear Sharpay calling his name, "I have to go. Don't call me back."

* * *

"Yes, honey. Coming," The words coming out of her husband's mouth were odd. She didn't remember calling him. She was just walking past his office. "I have to go. Don't call me back." She heard him say in a shushed voice.  
Once she heard the call end and Troy place his phone on his desk, she walked through the door. "Would you mind putting Logan down for a nap? I have something to do."  
Troy looked startled. "Yeah, I'll put him down for a nap," Sharpay turned to leave. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm just going to run a few errands. They don't get completed by themselves." Sharpay fake laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."  
"You too."

* * *

"Why would he be speaking to Gabriella?" Sharpay's friend Marina asked. "I thought she left him."  
"She did," Sharpay told her. "She's recently returned to New Mexico out of nowhere. I'm really worried."  
"Why are you worried, babe?" Marina asked. "Troy is the sweetest guy ever. He'd never cheat on you."  
"I'm not worried about Troy. I'm worried about William and myself," she answered truthfully. "Will because I don't think he can handle it. Even at his age. I don't want him to get in the middle of a custody battle. I mean, I've helped raised him. Troy and I have a family. I'm really worried like-" Marina interrupted before Sharpay rambled away for the next hour.  
"I think what you mean is you're worried about your marriage." Sharpay looked at Marina surprised. How in the world did she surpress that from her thoughts? It was kind of true. Kind of.  
"That might be it." Sharpay sighed and looked down at her plain black coffee.  
"I think if your ever-so-sweet husband still loved her, he wouldn't have married you, and had such beautiful babies with you. Troy doesn't come off as a guy who would marry someone as a rebound." Marina said.  
"I know that, too. But I just can't help but be worried that he'll pick her over me."  
"If you really want to see if the guy loves you.." Marina began, before reconsidering what she was going to say. "You know what, actually? Nevermind. Forget I said anything."  
"Oh my Gosh, I hate when people do that."  
"Do what?"  
"When they're about to tell you something and then change their mind and you just can't help but want to know what was going to come out of their mouth. It drives me crazy." Sharpay sighed.  
"Fine," Marina huffed. "I was going to say to be as friendly as her as possibl. Invite her for dinner or invite her to a family gathering. Watch how Troy responds to it. If he's uncomfortable around her, he might still have feelings. But if he doesn't seem to mind that much, there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Gabriella Montez got out of her SUV and shoved her keys in her pocket. "Mmm, so many memories."  
Gabriella recalled to the first time she came to this school. It was for Troy's cousin Annabella's first play in the sixth grade. She smiled at the memories of meeting Troy's aunt, and his cousins. Those were nice times.  
"Mom, let's go." Alicia grabbed her mother's hand and lead her up to the front doors  
"So eager to learn," Gabriella laughed. "Let's do this, meha."  
"Isn't that what Abuela calls you?" Alicia questioned while holding the door open for her mother and closing it once they both entered the school.  
"Si, it is," Gabriella's inner accent came out. "But you're my meha. I'm Abuela's meha."  
"I forget most of my Spanish." Alicia admitted while following her mother down a hallway towards the main office.  
"We're going to have to do something about that," Gabriella told her daughter. "Don't let Abeula find out. She'll be upset. When I began to forget some of my Spanish, she gave me the cold shoulder for two days."  
"I'll make sure not to, mami." Alicia smiled.  
"Here we are." Gabriella grabbed her daughter's hand and they entered the office.  
"Hi, I'm Debby," the secretary greeted. "What may I help you with?"  
"My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm here to register my daughter." Gabriella answered, holding her hand out for Debby to shake it.  
"Nice to meet you," Debby stood up and shook it, making her beaded earrings more noticable. They were beautiful.  
"You as well," Gabriella smiled at her earrings. "I love your earrings. Where'd you buy them?"  
"I bead. So I made them myself. It's a Native American tradition. My CooCoo taught me when I was a young girl. I actually sell these while I'm up north in Canada visiting my family," Debby told her. "Anyways, Miss. Meyers will be right out. She's just finishing talking to a student."  
"I want to make earrings." Alicia looked astonished at the Native woman.  
"Maybe I'll teach you sometime, amow." Debby smiled at Alicia before reaching into her desk and handing her a beaded key chain.  
"What?" Alicia asked while examining the key chain.  
"Amow means honey in my language," Debby told her. "That's a key chain. You can keep it until I teach you how to make your own."

Before the Montezes' could respond to Debby's kind gift, the principals door opened and she smiled at the sight of Gabriella and Alicia Montez. "Ah, Gabriella!"  
"Nice to see you, Andrea." Gabriella smiled and shook her old friend's hand.  
"You look gorgeous!" Andrea took in Gabriella's appearance. "I mean, wow!"  
"Thank you. I work hard," Gabriella twirled around as a joke. "Shall we get to it?"  
"Yes, we shall," Andrea looked at Alicia. "I'm just going to be speaking to your mother about boring school stuff and signing papers. Are you going to join us or would you like to wait until we're finished to talk?"  
"I'll wait."

* * *

William Bolton strolled down the hallway with his laptop in hand, grinning at the younger students that waved while he walked by. "Nice haircut, Carmen! It looks good."  
"I like your shirt, Georgia."  
He finally reached the office and walked in, setting his laptop on the desk in the corner. "Hey, Debby!"  
"William, we have a new kid joining us at Jimmy Carter," Debby nodded towards Alicia sitting quietly in an office chair. "Would you mind showing Alicia around while her mother's speaking to Miss. Meyers?"  
"I was going to show you how much of the slideshow I have done before going back to History but sure, whatever keeps me out of class longer." William laughed and made his way towards Alicia.  
"I'm William T. Bolton," William introduced himself s politely as he was taught. "Everyone calls me Will, though."  
"Will is the captain of the basketball team and also the leader of the Writing Club," Debby told Alicia. "He's going to show you around."  
"I'm Alicia Montez." She smiled.  
"Cool," William held his hand out for a shake. Once she shook it, he lead them out of the office. "So, this might take a while since it's such a big school."

* * *

"Alicia's homeroom is Mr. Cross. She has him for most of her subjects but everything changes throughout the cycle." Andrea explained.  
"Sounds good. Is she good to start today?" Gabriella asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Andrea opened her office door and the duo walked out.  
"I think you'll really enjoy it at Jimmy Carter," the thirteen year old boy told Gabriella's daughter. "It was nice meeting you."  
"You're good to start today, sweetheart. Maybe my ol' little buddy," Andrea put her arm around her favorite student. "William here can walk you to your homeroom."  
"I mean I can if you want." Will answered.  
"Sure." Alicia nodded.  
"This is Alicia's mother, Miss. Montez," Andrea introduced Gabriella, not knowing that Gabriella knew the young boy.  
"I'm Will," William grinned, resembling his father. His grin. His bright blue eyes. His chestnut brown hair. "William Bolton. Everyone calls me Will, though."  
Gabriella took a deep breath. "Nice to meet you," her voice cracked. "William."

* * *

"So, a new girl joined the club?" Sharpay asked as she refilled her stepson's water glass. The Bolton family were enjoying a nice homemade dinner for the first time in a week. Due to Sharpay being away for most of the week. "How is she?"  
"She's really cool," William told his parents. "She's in sixth but she's cool as hell."  
"Watch your language." Troy told his son.  
"Oooo," Dylan put her iPhone down. "Willy has a crush!"  
"No. Dylan, I don't," William gave his younger sister a dirty look. "I'm not into girls yet."  
"When it happens, you just flash those pearly whites of yours and you'll have any girl's heart, carino mio." Berta told William.  
Berta was William and Dylan's nanny when they were younger but Sharpay and Troy decided to let her go but rehired her after Graham arrived, and she had just been with them since. She was more than a nanny. Sharpay called her the family's wife when she wasn't around. She took care of the housework, and helped with the kids during the day.  
"My boy's quite the charmer." Troy grinned.  
"Looks just like his father," Sharpay softly smiled at Troy and they joined hands under the table, earning a groan from Will. "What?"  
"We're trying to eat, Mom." Dylan laughed, William joining.  
Sharpay giggled. "Hmm, you think that was gross?" Their kids nodded. She left a soft kiss on Troy's lips, making the table erupt in ews.  
"Exactly," Troy laughed. "Anyways, Dylan, you have dance class in twenty minutes. You better get going."  
"And William," Sharpay looked at her stepson. "you still have a few more worksheets to finish for math. If I get one more call from Mr. Datuin, I'm not talking you out of an ACU."  
"Okay." Will nodded as he pushed his plate forward, signaling he was finished. He then made his way to his bedroom to finished his much-hated math homework.  
The table was quiet for the next couple of minutes until Dylan was finished her dinner.  
"You finished?" Troy asked.  
"Um, yeah, let's go." Dylan grabbed her dance bag on the floor and left the dinner table.  
"I'll see you when we get back." Sharpay got up from her chair and left a kiss on Troy's cheek.  
Troy nodded and walked his girls to the car in the driveway. Once they were situated in the Mercedes SUV, Troy gave a final wave as they drove out of the driveway.  
"Berta," Troy joined the nanny in the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. "guess it's just you and me. Let's get these dishes finished. You wash. I'll dry."

* * *

_**AN: **The lack of reviews is disappointing me but at least there's a few. If there's more than at least five within the next twenty-four hours, I'll have an update posted by this time tomorrow. But if not, you're going to have to wait a while. _  
_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

Sharpay Bolton took her son Logan out of his car seat, holding him on her hip as she closed the back door. She pressed the lock button on her keys and the duo made their way into the doctors office.  
She was dressed in head to toe black, and her Nike runners. She had just gotten back from her daily workout at the gym. She picked Logan up from home for his appointment. Troy was supposed to be meeting them there.  
They entered the tall office building and went up to the tenth floor, walking straight into the pediatrictions office. "Hi, I'm here for a 3:00 appointment," she approached the front desk. "Logan Bolton."  
"Which doctor? We have three pediatrictions at our practice." The man asked.  
"Doctor Delacruz." Sharpay answered. Holden Delacruz was a mutual friend of Marina, who suggested him while Sharpay was searching for a new pediatriction, due to Logan's being on paternity leave for the next twenty-four months. Instead of using his backup, Sharpay decided it would be better to just find a new pediatriction all together.  
"Ah, I see," The man looked satisfied at the screen. "3:00. Logan Bolton."  
"I'll just sit over there." Sharpay smiled and turned back around to sit in the waiting area.  
She waited for what felt liken hour, when in reality it was only ten minutes until someone came into the practice. She was expecting it to be Troy but it was a younger man.  
"Appointment with Doctor Jenkins," she heard him tell the receptionist. "Anthony Rojas."  
"Have a seat, Anthony. He'll be right with you."  
The man sat across from Sharpay and her son, eying the blonde. "What?" she asked, annoyed.  
"Cute baby." He told her.  
"Thank you."  
"He looks just like you," Anthony told her. "By the way, I'm Anthony."  
"I'm Sharpay," Sharpay gave a small smile before kissing her son's head. "This is Logan"  
"Hey, little man," Anthony came closer and bumped her son's nose. "You're cute."  
Sharpay was about to ask Anthony how his day was going, to start a conversaton since she would more than likely be waiting for the pediatriction a little longer when the familiar looking Latino man appeared in the waiting room. "Sharpay, Logan," He signaled behind him. "I'm ready."  
"I'm sorry." Sharpay stood up and was beginning to walk away when Anthony grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait," he stopped her. "I was wondering something.."  
"What?" Sharpay asked.  
"Would you like to go out tonight?" he asked. "Dinner or something."  
Sharpay sighed and licked her lips. She hated being hit on when she was already married. Not to mention while she was with her children. "I'm sorry," she flashed the ten carat diamond wedding set on her left hand. "I'm already spoken for."  
Before Anthony had the chance to respond, the built man rushed through the door. "Babe, I'm sorry I'm late. I was stuck with the editor."  
Troy placed his hand on his wife's lower back, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Who's this?" He asked, examining the man speaking to his wife.  
"I'm Anthony. Nice to meet you," the men shook hands. "I should go have a ciggaratte. Sorry for intruding."

* * *

"I'll make sure to pick some up, Berta," Troy said into his phone. "I'm going to the market for some groceries before heading back. Okay? Okay. Bye."  
He placed his phone in his lap and put his car back into drive. "Graham, we're going to the market before going home. Or do you want me to drop you off first?"  
"Can I get something, Daddy?" The five year old asked his father happily from the back seat. "I was good today."  
"I don't see why not, son," Troy grinned and turned his focus back to the road.  
Troy finally pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the market. He parked near the front since there was a "Parents with small children" assigned parking space. He had a small child.  
Before Troy could help Graham out of his booster seat, or get out of the SUV, Graham was already running into the supermarket. "Hurry, Daddy!"  
"Graham Benjamin Bolton!" Troy rushed after his son, locking the car while running. "Wait for me!"  
Graham stood beside a cart when Troy finally reached him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked his son.  
"I seen Mommy's car. I think she's here," Graham rolled the cart over to his dad. "Let's go find her."  
"Buddy," Troy lifted his son into the cart. "A lot of people own cars just like ours. It's probably not Mommy. Mommy's working."  
"I want pasta," he told his dad, getting distracted by the Kraft Dinner sign. "Can we get KD?"  
"Yeah," Troy pushed the cart over to the boxes of Kraft Dinners. He examined them, realizing there weren't any multigrain ones there. "We'll go in the pasta aisle. There's no multigrain."  
Troy pushed the cart down the aisles until he discovered the pasta. He quickly pushed the cart into that aisle. "Creamy or regular?" He asked his son.  
"I want creamy, Daddy!" Graham pratically yelled.  
"Okay!" Troy laughed and grabbed four boxes of creamy multigrain Kraft Dinner.  
Troy looked down the aisle and grabbed spaghetti noodles, and more pasta. He was about to grab some low fat lasagna noodles when he bumped into a woman. "So sorry, ma'am."  
"Mommy, look he's so cute." he heard a girl by the cart.  
"Troy?" Gabriella looked surprised. "I swear I had no idea you would be here."  
"What a small town," Troy groaned and returned to his cart. "Graham, say bye it's time to go."  
"Daddy, that girl has blue eyes like my brothers. Dylan has blue eyes too. Right, Daddy?" Graham pointed towards Gabriella and her daughter.  
Troy sighed and looked over at Gabriella's daughter. She did somewhat resemble William. But she couldn't be his. Gabriella left and would have turned back if she found out she was pregnant.  
"Babe!" Sharpay appeared. "Wow! I thought I heard Graham."  
"Mommy!" Graham smiled at the sight of his beautiful mother. "Daddy said you weren't here. I seen your car, Mommy. Outside."  
Sharpay smiled and hugged her son. "Hi, my boy," she looked at Troy. "My other boy."  
Troy placed his hands around her waist and bent down so they could share a passionate kiss, locking lips for what felt like forever. "How was work?" he asked, pulling away.  
"Not as good as I would have hoped but it was decent," Sharpay admitted. "My sales for the website have gone up 8.7% though. So that's good."  
"I'm so proud of you, Sharpay." Troy gave a boyish smile.  
"Not as proud as I am of you, my magazine making husband." she smiled.  
"Mommy," Graham waved his hands to get his mother's attention. When she came to his side, he pointed to Gabriella and her daughter. "Doesn't she have blue eyes just like Logan's, and Dylan's and Willy?"  
Sharpay's smile dropped when she laid her eyes on the brunette. Her mood dropped as well after she laid eyes on the younger version of Gabriella Montez. "Is that her?"  
That seemed to get Gabriella's attention. She walked towards the Bolton family. "Sharpay!"  
Sharpay wanted so much to just slap this woman but she couldn't. She tried to resist the urge. She remembered what Marina had suggested. Inviting Gabriella for dinner wouldn't be so bad? Would it? It would. It would put the family in chaos.  
"Gabriella," Sharpay forced a smile and looked at the other girl. "Little Gabriella."  
"Um," Gabriella licked her lips, feeling uncomfortable. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," Sharpay said coldly, but hid her coldness with a laugh. "We're just picking up a few things for tonight. So weird seeing you here."  
"Yeah well, I live here now," Gabriella told her. "We also need food."  
"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Sharpay asked, feeling Troy's hand flinch on her back. She looked at him. He shot her a look that said 'what are you doing?'.  
"I don't have anything planned." Gabriella nodded.

* * *

"Why did you do that? I don't want to see her." Troy whispered to his wife as she stripped out of her work clothes.  
"I wanted to see how she was." Sharpay answered, pulling her bra off, revealing her bare breasts.  
"What about William?" Troy groaned. "He's going to be upset. This is going to be terrible."  
"Don't be so dramatic," Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bed. "Will's on that overnight trip to Taos. Did you forget about that? Dylan's sleeping over at Alex's. It's not going to be terrible."  
"You promised me we'd have tonight to ourselves. It was our first night alone in a long time," he faked pouted and gently pushed his wife back, pressing their bodies together. "I want you."  
"Mm," Sharpay felt slightly aroused but tried her hardest to resist the urge. "Gabriella's right downstairs. She's waiting for dinner. We can't, babe."  
"Come on," Troy left soft kisses down her neck, causing her to moan. He went lower, finally pecking her breasts while his hands ran up and down her leg. "We can be a few minutes late. It is our house."  
"Mm, okay," Sharpay finally gave him and joined their lips. "We have to be quick, though."

* * *

"You have a lovely home." Gabriella glanced around her surroundings.  
"Thank you," Sharpay pulled her messy hair into a ponytail. "It was a complete dump before we bought it. We fixed it up and now it's home."  
Troy coughed. "Yeah. It was a fun project."  
Sharpay glanced at her husband, smiling at the thought of them in their bedroom just twenty minutes earlier. She could tell he was thinking about the same thing but she could also tell she had something else on his mind. She was feeling somewhat insecure with the way he kept looking at Gabriella.  
Gabriella's phone began ringing and she immediately answered it. "Hey, Mom. No. I'm at a friend's place. Okay, I'll be there soon," she hung up and looked at the couple and their two children. "I have to get going."  
"I'll walk you out." Troy kissed Sharpay's forehead an started walking towards the front door, Gabriella following behind him.

Once they were outside, and the door closed behind him, Troy looked at Gabriella. "Why'd you come back? Everything was going great."  
"I didn't just come back because of the job offer," Gabriella admitted, and was interrupted by Troy.  
"You don't say!" He sarcastically yelled.  
"I came back for Will," she told him. "William is my son. I want to be in his life. I want him to know his sister."  
"You're a little too late, Gabriella," Troy told her. "William is a teenager now. Maybe if you came back when he was five, it would have been possible to have had a relationship with him. But I don't think you can now."  
"That's my son." Gabriella repeated. "I will get custody one way or another."  
"I don't think so." Troy looked at her.  
"I love you," Gabriella said without thinking, eyes fixtated on his lips. "I always have. I've never stopped."

* * *

Hearing the last few words of Gabriella's confession made Sharpay's heart shatter into a million pieces. "I'm done." she said quietly, realizing Troy would probably choose her over their marriage.  
"Mommy! I want ice cream." She heard her son call her from the dining room. She immediately contained herself and went to tend to their children.

* * *

_**AN: **The story's just beginning! I'm going to challenge you and say ten reviews in the next twenty-four hours and an update! If not, I'll probably take a little longer to write it. Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay Bolton wrapped her casmere robe around her body, and quietly exited her shared master suite, where her husband was still sound asleep. She needed to have a few moments to herself to go through the thoughts that have been bothering her since Gabriella's brief visit with their family. She glanced at all the family photos that hung perfect along the walls through the second floor. She only hung their photos upstairs. Downstairs was for actual designing. There was only two large family portraits downstairs. One in the living room and another in the kitchen.  
It had been a total of five hours since Gabriella had left. Although she and Troy made love less than three hours ago, she couldn't help but wonder what happened after she heard Gabriella's confession. She didn't want a divorce. She did not want anyone else. She wanted her husband. The father of their three children.  
"Mrs. Bolton?" she heard their family wife call out from the kitchen. Sharpay continued down the back staircase that lead straight into the kitchen and found the small Colombian woman sitting on a bar stool having a cup of tea.  
"Berta? I'm sorry I woke you," Sharpay apologized and glanced at the back doors to make sure they were locked even though she knew they'd for sure be locked. Berta always remembered to do the small things like close the garage door, and lock the doors. Or even remember to place their car keys on the key rack in the garage. "I was just coming down to, um, have a cup of milk."  
"I think something's bothering you, Mrs. Bolton," her voice was quiet but clear. "Ever since the dinner guest left you haven't been all here. You seem a bit distant from your husband."  
"I am not distant," Sharpay was about to snap, but didn't want to get upset at her housekeeper/nanny. "I just have something on my mind."  
"I heard you and your husband earlier, Sharpay," Berta gave a soft smile, her teeth being lit by the refridgerator, which was still open. "But I'll mind my business. Goodnight, mi amor."  
Sharpay shared a brief hug with Berta, wanting to savor every moment of it. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Babe?" Troy rushed down the stairs, rubbing his toned abs under his white shirt. He realized Sharpay wasn't laying beside him in bed a little over ten minutes ago. He was wondering what she was doing at almost one in the morning.  
"I'm in here." He heard Sharpay's faint voice coming from the living room. He followed it and found the blonde sitting on the couch, tea on the coffee table and arms wrapped around her legs.  
"What's wrong?" He asked while he took a seat next to her. "How come you're not in bed?"  
Sharpay sighed and reached over for her tea, taking a sip. "It's nothing."  
"Something's wrong. Come on," Troy reached over and took her hand. "Just tell me."  
"Gabriella," Sharpay simply said, Troy immediately rubbed his eyes in distress. "What?"  
"There's nothing going on between us," Troy assured his wife. "Nothing will ever go on. I told her I didn't want anything to do with her."  
Sharpay felt her chest tighten. She wanted that woman to leave this state again so bad. She wanted William to be her biological son. She wanted to be sure that Troy will continue to be with her. She needed him.  
"I want to believe that a lot." Sharpay sighed.  
"I don't see why you can't," Troy stared at her. "What have I done to make you not trust me?"  
"This isn't about trust. You guys have a child together. She was supposed to be me. She was supposed to marry you, and give birth to your children." Sharpay felt tears fall from her eyes.  
"Baby," Troy got down on his knee and took his wife's hands in his. "That's the thing. It wasn't her. It was you. It was you I put a ring on. It was you I have cherished all these years. You are the mother of my children. I wouldn't change anything."  
Sharpay looked down at their hands and back at her husband. "Promise me you won't get involved with her."  
"Promise," Troy held out his pinky to which Sharpay entwined her own with. "I want to ask you something."  
"Anything." Sharpay licked her lips.  
"I think we need some time-" Sharpay didn't want to hear it. She knew what it would lead to. Time apart. From time apart will come divorce.  
"No," She immediately tried getting up, before Troy made her sit. "I'm not giving up on this marriage."  
"What are you talking about?" Troy was confused. "I was going to tell you we needed some time apart from the kids."  
"So like a vacation?" Sharpay asked.  
"Just the two of us. A little city getaway to perhaps," Troy's mind lead to Vancouver, one of Sharpay's most favorite cities. "Vancouver."  
"Really?" Sharpay's eyes lit up.  
"Anything for you, love." Troy looked her in the eyes. "Never forget."

* * *

Gabriella walked through the front hall of the firm she was reccommended to by an advocate. She was dressed casuallly. Sporting a pair of black activewear leggings, and a black sweater. On her feet she a pair of pink Nike runners. She came here on her way to the gym. She needed to talk to someone about her rights as William's mother.  
"Madam, may I help you?" A man approached Gabriella.  
"I'm looking for a T. Arce," she told him while she glanced at the business card in her hand. "I'm Gabriella Montez."  
"Garrett Bowman," Garrett held his hand out to shake her hand. After she shook it, he told her where to find T. Arce. "She's an amazing lawyer. Her office is on the fourteenth floor. Turn right when you get off the elevator and go straight. It's the last door right at the end."  
"Thanks so much, Garrett." Gabriella smiled and made her way to the elevator and pressed the button.  
Moments later, the elevator came and she got in. She pressed the floor and enjoyed the twenty second ride, the music taking her out of her thoughts. It was Lana Del Rey. She would know that song the second she heard the first beat. It was the instrumental to Young and Beautiful. Her favorite song. The song that was playing throughout the restaurant when Troy proposed.  
It finally reached the floor and Gabriella made her way down the long hallway. She opened the door that was marked 'Arce Law Firm'. She was greeted by the secretary.  
"Do you have an appointment with anyone?" she asked.  
"I have a consultation or an appointment if that is what you would like to call it," Gabriella began. "with T. Arce. Whoever that is."  
"Oh. Well, let me tell her you have arrived. Walk down that hallway. She'll be right out" the secretary picked up the phone and pressed a number.  
Gabriella nodded and walked towards the door marked 'Mrs. T. Arce, Family Law.'  
Before she could knock, the door swung open. "Darian, don't walk away from me." the lawyer yelled after a man who muttered back. "See you at home." From what Gabriella could tell, she looked frustrated, and so did the man.  
"I'm Taylor Arce," the chocolate colored woman held her door open wider for Gabriella. "You must be Mariella? I haven't had a chance to go through your file yet. I apologize."  
Gabriella walked in the office and stared in disbelief at who she was staring at. There she was. Taylor Anne McKessie. Big name lawyer. Dressed in head to business wear. "Taylor?"  
"Um, yes?" she looked confused. "I'm Taylor Arce, for the second time."  
"It's me." Gabriella looked at her. After a few seconds, Taylor was still looking confused. "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."  
"Gabby?" Taylor immediately cupped Gabriella's face in her hands. "Oh my goodness, I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Well, here I am." Gabriella gave a small smile.  
Taylor lead Gabriella to the desk, and Gabriella sat beside it while Taylor went to it on her side. "So, what can I help you with?"  
"My son," Gabriella simply said, causing Taylor to flinch. "I want custody."  
"I don't think custody can happen at this point, Gabriella," Taylor admitted. "You have rights as a mother but you threw those away after you left the child. I've been working in this field for about five years as of this coming month, and in the state of New Mexico, after leaving a child without contact for fifteen months, you automatically lose custody rights."  
"So what are you saying?" Gabriella made herself ask. She needed to be in her son's life. She wanted him to know his sister. She wanted to be a part of William's life. "I can't go to court or anything like that?"  
"You can but the judge will bring up the fact you've been out of Willy's life for over ten years. That'll look bad on your part. He'll ask what kept you away and if you want to be taken seriously, you have the tell nothing but the truth. You have to have a reason for being out of his life," Taylor explained while she sipped her coffee. "I don't think you should spend the money on a lawyer to hear that visitation is all you can do. I just told you what will happen."  
Gabriella looked down at her feet. No idea what to say. "Can you help me do something? Please?" Taylor glanced at Gabriella. "Anything, Taylor. I need to do something."  
"I'll help," Taylor reluctantly told her. "but I need to know something."  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you leave Troy and that little guy?" Taylor asked, shocking her.  
Gabriella glanced at Taylor and back down. After a few moments of silence, she got up and made her way to the door. She didn't need to explain herself to Taylor. She didn't need to look at those judgy brown eyes.  
"Gabriella! I've had one person walk away from me today and I refuse to let another walk away!" Taylor said firmly while blocking the door. "Sit down."  
"Speaking of which, who was that?" Gabriella asked.  
"I'll tell you about myself once you decide to tell me why the hell you left." Taylor showed no emotion.

* * *

Troy Bolton shoved his keys in his pocket while slamming his car door. He opened the back door and grabbed Logan, William getting out right after. The trio made their way towards the ice cream parlor.  
It was their usual Wednesday ice cream date. Sharpay was waiting inside with their other daughter and son. Only this time, they were telling the kids they were going away for a couple of days. Troy thought they really needed this. Time away. Time to focus on themselves and their marriage.  
"So why are we making such a big deal out of this, Dad?" Will asked while glancing up from his cell phone. "Robert and me were going to go to a movie. I don't get why I couldn't miss one family date."  
"You can go to a movie after this, son," Troy told him. "Only this time, I'll pay for both you and Rob, and why not throw in some tokens?"  
"Really?" William grinned. "Cool."  
They entered the air-conditioned parlour and made their way to the usual table. Sharpay was typing furiously on her cell phone, Dylan was playing Stella Stella Ola with Graham. Once the boys reached the table, Sharpay shut her phone off and shoved it in her bag. "My guys are finally here."  
"Hey, babe." Troy gave her a soft kiss while placing Logan in the high chair, earning giggles from Dylan and Graham.  
"Gloria!" Sharpay called to the owner. "Get the kids the usual. Thanks so much!"  
Troy sat down and joined hands with Sharpay. The kids got situated around the table. When their ice cream was in front of them, they decided to tell them about their vacation.  
"So, you mother and I are going away til Sunday," Troy began. "We're going to Vancouver."  
"When you leaving?" Willi asked.  
"Tonight." Sharpay answered. "And don't worry, we have everything under control for my munchkins. Danielle isn't coming in to help Berta because your uncle is gonna be looking after you."  
"Yay! Uncle Ry!" Graham giggled.  
"We're gonna have so much fun!" Dylan smiled. "Do you think uncle's gonna bring his dog again? That'd be fun!"  
The Bolton family spent the next hour together. Talking about their days, and what would be happening for the next few. It was their favorite thing to do. Just sit and spend time together. Family was first for both Sharpay and Troy. Whether they were arguing or not, they were a family while with their children.

* * *

"Have fun, sis!" Ryan hugged his sister. "We'll try our hardest to make sure the house doesn't burn down while you're gone."  
"We will," Troy grinned while Sharpay looked at their kids, sitting on the staircase waiting for them to leave.  
"I love you, my munchkins." Sharpay blew a kiss.  
"Love you, guys." William blew a kiss back.  
"Love you, Mommy." Graham blew one.  
"I love you, too. So does Logan." Dylan was holding her brother, who blew a kiss as well.  
Sharpay gave one last kiss before heading out the door with Troy behind her. They got into the taxicab to drive to the airport, watching as they drove away from their large home, hoping it wouldn't be burnt down when they got back.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for the late update. I've had more than a lot going on. I was also concerned about the lack of reviews. Keep them coming, and I'll update more quickly. Leave your reviews! Ten and I'll update ASAP, since I already have it done. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Gabriella watched out the living room window for Taylor. She was going to be picking her up so they could go out to eat, and talk about what was happening. Gabriella would be telling her about her sudden decision to abandon Troy and William without telling anyone anything. Taylor would be telling Gabriella about what had happened in the past decade since she left. It was bound to be an emotion-filled day.  
She sat back down on the couch and opened her laptop. She unknowingly spent the next ten minutes responding to work emails. She hadn't started yet but she was keeping herself busy at the training classes, and getting Alicia and herself settled. She was set to meet with a real estate agent Monday, so that was fun.  
She was too distracted to even notice a car pull into the driveway and the doorbell ringing multiple times. After a good minute, Gabriella took her earbuds out and went to check the door. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the door." She apologized while letting Taylor inside.  
"It's fine. I tend to get distracted a lot," Taylor shrugged. "So are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella softly smiled and followed Taylor outside. Taylor drove a Masarati, leaving Gabriella feeling jealous since she only drove a Lincoln. "Nice car."  
"It's Darian's," Taylor simply said as they got in. "but I'll tell him you like it."  
"So, who is this _Darian_?" Gabriella smiled as she buckled her seatbelt.  
"My husband," Taylor flashed her simple diamond wedding band. "We got married three years ago. I don't like wearing my engagement ring. It looks tacky."  
Gabriella was about to ask why she wasn't invited to the wedding but then she remembered not talking to any of them after she decided to leave. "That's nice."  
"So I was thinking why not cheat on my diet and go to Trombinos?" Taylor laughed.  
"Whatever you want." Gabriella agreed.

"So, let's talk," Taylor announced while sipping her wine. "You first."  
"I've been living in Seattle since I left-" Gabriella began before being cut off.  
"I want to know why you left. You can tell the rest afterwards."  
"Okay," Gabriella began again, unsure of how to put her reasons into words. "I really don't know how to put any of this into words."  
"Just try, Gabby." Taylor encouraged.  
Mothers leave their children for a variety of reasons. Most are involuntary. However in Gabriella's case, it was voluntary. She didn't know her specific reason. She just had her reasons. She thought she wasn't cut out for motherhood yet, or wifehood. She wasn't sure if she wanted to settle down so quick. Mothers leave their children for similar reasons as fathers.  
"He was more capable," Gabriella simply said. It was true. Troy was an amazing father from what she remembered. "I don't think I was cut out to be a mom at the time."  
"You were a great mother, Gabriella." Taylor assured her.  
"I also wanted freedom. Just a bit of time. I've been working my whole life. College was just work. There was nothing fun about it. I was so used to being grounded, and held down. I wanted freedom. Just time for myself." Gabriella felt the tears build up. "I wasn't ready to get married, and be settle."  
"I understand. Believe me, I do," Taylor admitted. "That's how I felt with Chad. So I let him go."  
"When did you meet Darian?" Gabriella asked.  
"I met him at court. We had a brief conversation in the hall and that lead to a friendship. I was more focused on work. So was he. He helped me start my firm. Just in the beginning. We started as business partners. Once I had the firm under control, we were finished. We met again," Taylor explained her past. "and we spontaneously decided to go on a work trip together since our cases were in court the same day. Same hotel. Same floor. I don't know how it happened. The lust just came over us both. And that was the beginning."  
"Sounds like a soap opera." Gabriella smiled.  
"Miss. Montez, your life has been a soap opera." Taylor laughed.

* * *

"We'll call later. Tell the kids I love them." Sharpay hung up her cell phone and glanced at her husband who was reading a novel on their bed. "Babe?"  
Troy finished reading his page before marking his place and tossing the book. "Yeah?"  
"What do you feel like doing?" Sharpay asked while sitting down on the bed next to him. It had been two days since they've arrived in Vancouver. They hadn't really left their hotel room yet, except to go check out an art exhibit a few blocks away. They were leaving tomorrow and she wanted to go shopping or something.  
"Whatever you want to do." Troy answered.  
Sharpay sighed. "Everytime it's 'whatever I want to do'." Sharpay air-quoted herself. "You never give your input in anything."  
"I'm sorry," Troy apologized and grabbed Sharpay's hand, staring into her eyes. "Let's go for a nice fancy dinner and go watch whatever play is going on tonight."  
"Sounds nice." Sharpay leant in and they shared a soft, and sweet kiss.  
Troy pulled away after a few seconds and Sharpay rushed into the bathroom to get ready. He glanced around the empty hotel room, wondering how he got so lucky.

* * *

"Mom!" Alicia Montez called into the living room. Gabriella had been speaking to a real estate agent for more than an hour. It was annoying her. She was supposed to be going to register for soccer but of course her mother was busy.  
"What, meha?" Gabriella appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, looking a little annoyed. "I'm trying to talk to the agent."  
"We were supposed to be at the arena a half hour ago. How long is this going to take?" Alicia asked.  
"Not too much longer. Bear with me," Gabriella sighed. "Do you really think I'd like to deal with this right now?"  
"Probably not," Alicia nodded and looked back at her book. "Tell me when you're done."  
Gabriella sighed and made her way out of her daughters room and into the living room. She sat back down next to real estate agent, Tyrie Pierson, one of Troy's old college friends. "So, the house a little out of the school district...how much is it?"  
"The asking price is 195,000, I'm sure I can get it at a more decent price for the size. The fact that it's more updated, and less character will help. People in Albuquerque will pay more for an outdated house these days," Tyrie read through her file, making no eye contact with Gabriella. "outdated houses are more grunge. Grunge is in."  
"Isn't it only the teenagers going through the grunge phase?" Gabriella smiled.  
"Nope, it's their parents, too." Tyrie closed her folder. "Adults try so hard to be hip these days."  
"Not me at least." Gabriella chuckled.  
"Well, you look young enough to be Alicia's sister." Tyrie smiled.  
"You're making me feel so young!" Gabriella felt her cheeks flush.  
"MOM!" Alicia finally had enough with the waiting. "Are we going or not?" She entered the living room.  
"Here's the house list. I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow at eight," Tyrie lead herself to the door. "Have a nice evening."  
After the brunettes car was out of the driveway, Gabriella looked at her daughter. "I have to work tonight. You're going to have to wait for Abuela to drive you later."  
Alicia sighed and ran towards her bedroom, leaving Gabriella alone on the couch.

* * *

"It was a pleasure serving you and your Mrs." The waiter flashed a generous smile. Troy always hated the waiters who were rude to customers but as soon as it was time to pay, they turned into the most kindest people. "At the bottom of the check, you'll find a little box where you say how much you'd like to tip."  
"I'm not sure if we'd like to tip," Sharpay smiled at Troy and back at the waiter. "You weren't that good of a waiter."  
The waiter clenched his jaw and forced a smile. "Very well. Have a nice evening."  
Once the waiter was gone, Troy opened his wallet and asked Sharpay to read the check. "How much is it, Shar?"  
"One-eighteen," Sharpay simply said. "It was really cheap."  
Troy laid out the colorful twenties, tens and fives, leaving a gernerous tip to whomever made his chicken. It was really good. "That should do it."  
"Shall we get going?" Sharpay held her hand out for her husband to take.  
"Yes, we shall," Troy laughed and helped her out of her seat.  
They were never the fancy people. Despite Sharpay being raised in a wealthy household, with numerous amounts of staff, she never picked up on the polite fancy talk.  
It was now seven in the evening, and their last night in the urban Canadian city. Vancouver was always their favorite place to travel to. It was where they gave into their lust over a decade ago. Troy never thought they would end up on a flight together. He was only going to a business meeting. Sharpay was going for fun. After a dinner together, the two gave into their sexual desires for one another, and started their more than friends relationship.  
Sharpay waved down a taxi, and they got in. "Take us to the Orpheum." She told him.  
"Do we even know if there's anything going on tonight?" Troy questioned. It wasn't that big of a deal if nothing was going on, since they could always find something to do around the city.  
"I'm pretty sure Handels Messiah is on tonight," Sharpay shrugged, leaning on his shoulder. "Even if it isn't, I'm fine with whatever we do as long as we're together."  
Troy responded by entwining their hands and leaving a soft kiss on her head. He loved this woman a lot. He truly loved her. It wasn't the kind of love he had with was different. Maybe it was because they were married, and have spent over a decade together or maybe it was more than that. He loved Gabriella. He loved Sharpay. It was two completely different kinds of love, though.

* * *

"Meha, why are you still awake?" Maria Montez asked her daughter, voice full of concern.  
Gabriella was sitting on the couch with numerous amounts of photos scattered around her. She looked at her mother. "How could you?"  
"Baby, how did you find these?" Maria sighed and sat down on the couch, picking up a few of her grandson's photos. "These were hidden from you."  
"The question should be; why were they?" Gabriella was hurt. She didn't think her mother had any contact whatsoever with Troy and Will. She seemed as if she never knew William. "Why do you have all of these?"  
"Troy wanted me to have them," Maria's voice was shaky. "He wanted me to know my grandson. He wanted me to be a part of his life. But after you left," Maria paused to contain herself. "I didn't want to be a part of my grandson's life while his mother was not. I asked to be kept in the loop, and know what was happening at all times with him. He sends me monthly updates on your son."  
"How come you've never told me?" Gabriella asked, voice getting louder.  
"Meha, calm down," Maria rubbed her back soothingly. "I wanted to protect you. I wanted to also protect William."  
"You're selfish." Gabriella simply said.  
Maria was taken back from this. Her? Selfish? She was the grandmother who wanted nothing but the best for her daughter, and grandchildren. She never wanted Gabriella to leave her family. If anything it was her that was selfish.  
"Me?" Maria stood up. "I'm selfish? Gabriella, you're the one who ran away from your problems. You're the one that left your fiance and son. This isn't about me. It's about you. You need to stop blaming every body else for how your life turned out. You could've stayed. You didn't have to abandon your child."  
Gabriella looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Mom, I couldn't stay with Troy knowing what I had done."  
"What did you do?" Maria looked down at her daughter.  
Gabriella took a deep breath and bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to know about it but she blurted it out. She didn't want Troy to find out. She was doing so well with it staying inside of her all these years. She didn't want to bring back the past. She needed to move forward.  
It took her a few moments to think it through. She couldn't move forward without letting go of the past.  
"I cheated."

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. It's been nearly a month. I've got good reasons to have taken so long. As some of you know, I've had a rough few months. They've gotten really past this past few weeks and I started thinking very badly. I needed to work on myself before trying to sit down and write. I've worked out my issues and I'm doing somewhat better.  
**_**_Read and review! I love reading my responses. They've helped me in the past month.  
Over ten reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.  
Thanks so much. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming Home **

"That should be the last of it." Troy closed the now empty luggage. They had just gotten back from their trip, and he was assigned the duty of unpacking, since his wife packed. It was quite easy, since all the clothes were in the dirty laundry hamper.

"I didn't even notice you were wearing that shirt I got you for your birthday," Sharpay glanced at him. She was sitting on their bed cuddling with Logan, making up for the long three days they were away. "You look great in it, babe."

Troy got up from the floor, and went over to the bed. "I missed him."

"I'm sure he missed daddy too," Sharpay smiled at their son. She began cooing. "Did you miss, Daddy?"

"Dudda!" The one year old smiled. Sharpay and Troy looked at their son in disbelief. He finally said daddy. Not as clear as they were hoping but he said it.

Sharpay kissed her husband on the cheek, and laid back down with their son. Troy was about to lay down with his wife and son, but Sharpay shooed him off.

"Go check on William. I'm sure he missed you." Sharpay said, half asleep.

It was nearly one in the morning. They didn't like getting home in the middle of the night but their flight was delayed. They were supposed to arrive at nine, but ended up waiting another hour for their transfer, and that was a two hour flight. They didn't even tell Ryan they were at home. He was peacefully asleep in the guest suite.

"Are you sure he's still up?" Troy questioned. He didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep, just to say they were home.

"I'm sure, baby," Sharpay said faintly. "I heard him and Robert talking when I got Logan from his room."

"Okay," Troy slipped a shirt on, and his slippers. "Be right back."

He walked down the hall and knocked once on his son's door, but when there was no answer, he decided to open it.

He gasped at what was in front of him. There he was. William Troy Bolton, kissing his best friend.

"William." Troy coughed. That was awkward.

Will pulled away and went red. "Dad," he said after a while. "Ryan said you weren't going to be home til tomorrow."

Troy took a deep breath. "Your mother and I's flight was delayed. We were thinking of staying in Chicago for the night but we hopped on the plane. Uh."

"Dad," William looked nervous. Like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry."

Robert had a guilty look on his face as he got up and sat on an arm chair, away from Will.

"Don't be." Troy said, and without another word, he left the bedroom and went back to his wife.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on Daddy, you boys," she smiled at Graham and Logan who were playing in the pool with Berta and Ryan. "Momma will be right back."

"Bye, Mommy!" Graham Bolton squirted water at her as she walked away, covering herself with her white see-through cover.

She stopped at the basement door and went down. That was where the older ones hung out. It was great. There was a flat screen, couches, a pool table and an Xbox down there for when they had company. It was just like what she had as a teenager. Except she didn't use hers due to the fact she was a bitch, and rarely had friends.

"Baby," Sharpay reached the bottom of the stairs, looking at William. "I'm heading to Walmart later. Do you need anything?"

Robert moved away from William as he paused the game they were playing. "Um," Will thought. "Deodorant, and can you pick up some cologne for me?"

"Armani?" Sharpay asked.

"That's my favorite," Robert smiled, but immediately stopped. "I like that stuff. Makes me smell good for the ladies."

William coughed. "Same. Thanks, Mom."

"Love you, darling." Sharpay awkwardly made her way back up the stairs and this time, went to do what she said she would do.

She opened the double doors to the master bedroom and found her husband laying in the bed, holding her pillow, just laying there. He wasn't sleeping, nor doing anything in particular.

"You don't need to cuddle that," Sharpay giggled and climbed in bed with him replacing the pillows with herself. "You have me."

Troy said nothing.

"Babe," Sharpay looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Troy looked at her. "It's Will."

"What?" Sharpay was confused. What about Will? He was perfectly fine.

"I walked into something last night," he began. "I didn't know how to respond."

Sharpay squeezed him tighter, encouraging him to go on. "And?"

"Sharpay," Troy coughed. "My son's gay."

Sharpay pulled away and sat up. "How come you're saying it like that's a bad thing?"

"I'm not, I swear," Troy rubbed his fingers through his hair. "I just. I feel bad that he didn't tell us about Robert. Does he think we won't accept him? And what if I outed him before he was ready?"

Sharpay climbed onto his lap, smiling. "It's okay, Troy. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Do we tell her?" Troy asked.

"Tell who?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows. If he was talking about their parents, she was confused as to why they needed to tell them. It was none of their business, nor was it their own. It was their son's business.

"Gabriella." Troy finally spit out.

Sharpay pulled away and huffed. "Troy, why are you finding so many excuses to talk to her?"

"I'm not," Troy tried holding her, but she pulled away. "I love you."

"Whatever." Sharpay said with no emotion and went into her closet.

He knew she wouldn't come out until he was gone.

* * *

Gabriella shoved her cases folders in the back of the SUV, and hopped in the front seat. She was about to back out of the driveway when her phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Gabriella Montez, how may I help you?" she answered in a professional tone.

"It's Troy." A man's voice said on the other line.

"Troy!" Gabriella said in a much more excited tone than she would have hoped. "Uh, why are you contacting me?"

"Um," there was a pause. "I need to talk to you about William."

Was he finally going to let her see her son? She smiled, although he could not see it. Instead of getting her hopes up, she casually replied. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you in person. Meet me at the cafe on Murrow in about twenty minutes. See you." Without a response, he hung up.

Gabriella sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Please God." She said go herself.

She hoped it would be about visitation or something. She wanted to be in her son's life. Not even as a mother, but as an acquaint. Like a family friend.

She took the long way to the cafe, hoping to calm herself down before seeing Troy.

He was so handsome. He was always dressed tip-top, and he was muscular. His hair was styled in a way that would give teenage girls 'orgasms', and he had a beard. He was every woman's dream. That could've been hers. If she just hadn't left.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Troy asked a still upset Sharpay, who was driving. He didn't want her to get uncomfortable or the wrong idea, so he brought her along.

She pulled her Mercedes SUV into a parking space. "I'll wait in here." She huffed.

Troy leaned in for a kiss, to which she did not comply to. He sighed and placed his hand on her bare thigh. "I love you."

Sharpay simply huffed again. Her signature thing to do when upset. After earning a pouty face from Troy she gave him a forced kiss on the cheek. "I know."

He wanted to laugh at her cuteness. She was so cute when she was mad. He knew she liked being the dominant one; the one in charge, so instead of saying how cute she was, he got out and made his way into the building.

"Troy!" Gabriella called from a window seat.

"Gabriella." Troy nodded as he sat across from her.

He raised his hand for a waiter when she reached over and pulled it down. "I already ordered."

He pulled his arm away, and looked at her. "Okay. What'd you get me?"

"Iced coffee." She said. "It's your favorite."

Troy nodded and glanced around their surroundings. "So.."

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked, as the waiter placed their drinks in front of them.

Troy was silent as he sipped his drink and stared at her. How was he going to tell a proud Catholic-raised Latina that her son was gay? He personally seen no issue for it, but he knew how religious Gabriella was raised. She didn't throw her religion around and didn't talk about it much but everyone knew about it.

"Okay, look," Gabriella was sick of the silence. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love you. I still love you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you."

Troy took a long breath. He didn't want to be hearing this. Not now. Not ever.

He was with Sharpay. They had three kids together. They built a life together. Truth is, if she would have said she loved him ten years ago, he would have accepted her back, no matter what. He was in too deep now. Quite frankly, he didn't want her back anymore.

He loved his family. They were his pride and joy. He wasn't going to let his past ruin it. That's what Gabriella was now. His past. An ex. Someone who he didn't want in his life.

He had no choice but to have her in his life now. He hated that. He wished she just stay away from him and his family. But she couldn't. He had a child with her. A child that would bound them together for life.

"Gabriella," Troy looked into her deep brown eyes. He didn't just look at them, he looked in them. Like he saw her soul all over again. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she bit her lip. "I swear, I never meant to stay away for good. I just wanted a break. I never meant to stay away."

"Then why did you?" he asked, still looking into her eyes.

"Alicia," Gabriella's mind lead to the day she found out she was carrying a beautiful baby girl. It was the day she was planning on booking a flight and heading back to Albuquerque. That was until she put together the pieces. Morning sickness. Sore feet. Hormones going wild. "I couldn't put you through that."

"She's my daughter?" Troy scrunched his nose. Wow. That was his.

"No," Gabriella told him, although she wasn't 100% sure. "Well, I was with a guy."

"Wait, how long after you left did you give birth?" Troy asked. It was over a decade ago but he needed to know if she was having an affair.

"Eight months." She gave him an apologetic look.

"So while you were with me," he looked at his coffee and back at her. "You weren't faithful?"

"I'm sorry." Gabriella felt a tear fall from her eye. It was soon followed by a lot, not only from her right, but from her left as well.

"I can't believe you." Troy said with little emotion. He didn't care but he felt slight betrayal. All those times she was 'working late', she was probably with a different man.

"Troy," she began, wiping her tears with a tissue. "I never meant for you to find out or to hurt you."

"You hurt me the day you left," Troy played with his wedding band, finding a bit of comfort while doing so. "I don't care anymore."

"Okay." was all that came out of her trembling mouth.

Troy stood up, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table. "I should get going. That should cover it."

"Troy," Gabriella rushed after him, finally stopping him at the exit. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"And I love you," Troy replied, looking at her. She was his son's mother. He could never hate her after all she has done. "I always will. You gave me my son. I can never not love you."

Gabriella stared at him for a couple of seconds and then stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Troy didn't comply but he also didn't push her away.

After a few seconds, a loud door slammed, followed by the shouts of the angry blonde.

"What the hell!" She screamed. "After all we've been through, you still chose her over me!"

"Sharpay-" Troy said calmly, reaching over to hold her.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said coldly, and then looked at Gabriella for a short second, smacking her across the face.

Troy stood in shock. Gabriella held her face. They both watched as an angry Sharpay got into her expensive SUV, flicking them off before driving away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

"Have a good day," Gabriella told her daughter as she ran down the hall towards her locker. "I'm just gonna be talking to your teacher."

Gabriella missed the parent meeting since she was out of town for a few days. It had been a week since she saw Troy. She knew she'd have to see him again if she wanted the chance of meeting her son.

She was about to make her way into Alicia's homeroom when she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Her curiosity came over and she followed the sounds.

Standing in the corner of the bathroom was eleven year old Dylan Bolton, of course Gabriella didn't know that yet.

"Sweetheart," Gabriella made her appearance known, and immediately the girl started wiping her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said while looking in the mirror and carefully rubbing her mascara that was running.

"You can talk to me, you know," Gabriella told her as she approached her. "I'm Gabriella."

"I don't know," her voice cracked. "I'm Dylan."

"Dylan," Gabriella now knew she was talking to the daughter of Troy and Sharpay. "What's the matter? I won't tell anyone."

"My mom and dad," the girl began sobbing again. "They're fighting and what if they get a divorce?"

Gabriella felt her heart break. She caused that. She caused a happily married couple and their family to fall apart. How could she be so stupid? She vowed to herself that she wouldn't ever have a failed marriage, and she didn't. She also vowed to never commit adultery as it was wrong. She somewhat did that.

"Shh," Gabriella pulled the young girl into an embrace. "I'm sure they'll be fine. A lot of couples go through rough patches."

"You don't get it," Dylan pulled away and sat on the counter. "My mom and dad don't get these rough patches. Someone caused it. They were happy, they loved each other. Who would ever want to ruin that?"

It was true. Her parents didn't get rough patches. They argued sometimes but never did they get a rough patch. Troy and Sharpay respected each other, and valued their marriage. Nothing out of the blue would have caused it.

"I don't know, sweetie." Gabriella struggled to say. This young girl was in pain, because of her.

Dylan was silent. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, and looked back in the mirror to fix herself.

Gabriella observed her. Dylan looked exactly like her mother, except she had Troy's blue eyes. All his kids had his ocean blue eyes. She also inherited thick eyebrows, that were perfectly plucked. She was a beautiful little girl, and Gabriella wondered why she wore makeup at her age.

"Sweetie?" Gabriella said, earning a glance from Dylan, who was reapplying her lip gloss.

"Yeah?" She puckered her lips, and shoved the little tube back in her bag.

"Why do you wear make up?" Gabriella questioned. She didn't even let Alicia wear makeup. "My daughter is twelve and I don't let her wear any."

"I don't wear a lot," Dylan defended. "My mom said every lady should own a little makeup, and today was the day I decided to wear a little bit. I usually only wear lip gloss."

"Uh huh," Gabriella nodded. "So why do you think your parents are fighting?"

"They're not exactly fighting," it was then that Gabriella acknowledged Dylan's slight English accent. "They're just really distant. My father sleeps in the guest bedroom, and my mother doesn't even acknowledge his presence."

"Has this ever happened before?" Gabriella asked. She knew she was asking too much. But she wanted to know.

"No, never," Dylan told her. "They're usually happy and content. They love each other very much and make sure to say it everyday, but not even once in the past week have they kissed or showed any affection. It worries all of us."

"All of us?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded. "My brothers all notice it. Even little Graham asked my mommy why she didn't kiss daddy."

Gabriella sighed. She caused this. She knew she did. She needed to make this better. Their poor children were suffering because of Gabriella.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Gabriella assured the eleven year old. "So, have your parents said anything to each other in the past week?"

"Yeah. A few words," Dylan thought back to it. She then was wondering why Gabriella asked so many questions. "Not that it's any of your business. I've better get going."

Before Gabriella could say anything, the eleven year old was gone.

* * *

Troy placed a sleeping Logan in his crib, and watched him sleep for the next five minutes.

It was crazy how so much changed in such a short amount of time. Sharpay and him went from being a content and happily married pair, to not talking at all. He missed his wife.

He missed everything about her. He missed sleeping beside her, holding her in his arms. He missed waking up to her stroking his arm, and her smile. God, he missed her smile. She was right downstairs but he missed her.

He decided he had to go down to talk to her. He gave Logan one last kiss and made his way down stairs.

Sharpay was folding laundry in the family room while Modern Family reruns played. It was her usual Wednesday afternoon. She was wearing a pair of leggings, and a tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing her glasses.

"Shar?" Troy entered the room.

He heard Sharpay sigh. "What? I thought I said don't talk to me."

"Babe.." Troy began but was interrupted. Sharpay threw what she was folding on the floor and looked at him.

"No," she said firmly. "Don't call me that."

"Okay," Troy nodded before going on. "That kiss meant nothing to me. I had no idea she would do that. I swear you're the only one for me, and I love you. No one can ever come between us."

Sharpay looked at him, as if she was about to kiss him. It made him hopeful but instead she bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"What?" Troy was taken back by her comment.

"I don't know if I want to do this," Tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Troy. I do. But I hate feeling like you'll drop me for Gabriella. I always feel like that. Second best. And I hate it. I love you. But I just don't know."

"Sharpay," Troy's voice cracked. "Please don't. I love you. Gabriella means nothing to me."

Sharpay began to cry. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. It was rare that Sharpay cried. She was a strong woman. She always believed that crying was a form of weakness.

Troy sat down beside her, and pulled her closer to him. She surprisingly didn't pull away. She just held onto him, as he did to her.

The couple cried together in each other's arms. They let it all out. It was the safest they felt. Being in each other's arms was all that mattered to them for the moment.

They were interrupted when Sharpay's cell phone rung.

She pulled away and wiped her tears to answer it.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice was quiet. It was noticeable she had been crying.

The woman on the other line said something, and Sharpay realized who she was speaking to.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

Gabriella pulled her SUV into the Bolton's driveway. She looked around to see if Troy was home. His BMW was gone, and on the phone with Sharpay, she assured Gabriella that Troy was going to work.

She quickly took her keys out of the ignition and took a breath as she got out of her vehicle.

Gabriella rung the doorbell and in fifteen exact seconds, Sharpay answered the door. "Hey."

"Hi, Sharpay," Gabriella smiled nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Sharpay held the heavy black door wider. Once she was inside, she closed it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about."

Sharpay nodded, and lead Gabriella into the living room. There was a half full glass of wine sitting on the dark oak table, and the TV was muted as Grey's Anatomy silently played. "I apologize for the mess. I haven't been in much of a mood to tidy up."

Gabriella awkwardly sat down on the couch, and waited for Sharpay to sit down before speaking. "About Troy..."  
"I don't want to hear it," Sharpay said in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. "It's done."

"Done?" Gabriella questioned what the blonde meant by 'done'. Did she mean the kiss was done, or their marriage was over?

"Yeah," Sharpay's voice cracked. "I'm speaking to an attorney."

"Sharpay, you cannot do this," Gabriella looked at her. "You cannot divorce Troy. He loves you. I know he does. He loves you so much."

"He also loves you." Sharpay struggled to say as tears rolled off her cheeks.

Gabriella sighed. She loved Troy. She wanted to be his girl just as much as the next. She could've been his. Could have. Past tense. "Not as much as he loves you. You're his soul mate. You both have a wonderful family together."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sharpay wiped a few tears. "You're the one that wanted him back."

"I don't anymore. It took a lot of thinking but I finally realized that I'm not meant to be with him. You are," Gabriella smiled at her. "I love him. I'll never stop. But he looks at you so much differently than he looks at me. You're his world. It hurts but you both are married. It was wrong of me to come in, and mess it all up."

Sharpay took a sip of her wine before speaking. "Gabriella, thank you. Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I promise you," Gabriella grabbed one of Sharpay's hands. "I won't bother Troy anymore. He's your man. Not mine."  
Sharpay smiled and pulled Gabriella into a hug. "Thank you."

She pulled away. "About William-"

"Say no more. I'm willing to let you get to know him," Sharpay said quickly. "It will take a while but you can still be a part of his life."

"I was going to say it's fine if you didn't want me around him but thank you." Gabriella gave a heartfelt smile.

"Before we make any further arrangements, I feel like I should tell you this." Sharpay began.

"Tell me what?"

Sharpay bit her lip before saying anything else. "William is a great son, and I love him to death. I love him as my own. There's something you should know."

Gabriella squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"He came out to us a few days ago," Sharpay told her. "He's gay."

"Great meeting, guys," Troy dismissed his employees. "We'll cover the rest Saturday morning."

He grabbed his brief case and made his way his office. He just approved the issues for the next two months, and they were now discussing the next few issues.

He closed the door behind him and dropped his brief case on the floor and walked over to his window.

He stood there for a bit, thinking. He did a lot of thinking. It was his main past time.

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sharpay approached her husband. "It was always my favorite thing about this building."

"Sharpay." Troy turned around and took in her appearance. Her hair wasn't in the ponytail it was in this morning. It was instead wavy, and looked great. Her leggings and tank top were replaces with a fitted white dress. Her flats were replaced with a pair of her usual Loubuittons.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay apologized, coming closer to her husband. "I shouldn't have did that."

"You're beautiful." Troy told her. He made sure to tell her that everyday but she had been avoiding him for the past week.

"I know." Sharpay giggled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Whenever he had his arms around her, it felt like home.

"So you're not filing?" Troy pulled away.

"No," Sharpay shook her head and held his hand, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes. "I love you too much."

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Troy pleaded, picking her up and placing her on his desk, kissing her softly.

Sharpay smiled in between kisses. "I won't."

* * *

_Second final chapter! Reviews are appreciated. And lmao stop bothering me about my grammatical and spelling errors. I don't edit these. I don't have time for that. I still write better than quite a few authors on me but thx for your review xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**_A month later..._**

Sharpay sat in front of her vanity, puckering her lips. She had just finished putting on her lipstick, and just needed to spray a little perfume on.

She was taking Graham and William with her shopping. Dylan had plans with her friends, and Troy was staying home with Logan since he had a fever.

It had been a month since her conversation with Gabriella, and thanks to her, her marriage with Troy was stronger than ever. She hadn't seen William yet, but Sharpay had talked to her stepson about it already.

"Mom!" Sharpay was interrupted when Will entered the closet, holding a bow tie in the air.

"What is it, Darling?" Sharpay sprayed her Chanel N°5 on herself a few times.

"I need help with this," he handed her his navy blue bow tie. "It will look good with what I'm wearing right?"

Sharpay glanced at his clothes while tying the bow tie. Will was wearing a pair of red orange jeans and a buttoned flannel. On his feet, he wore a pair of black doc martens. "You look fabulous, sweetie."

When she was finished, she started putting her makeup away in the drawers, as William sat on the small couch in there. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Sharpay closed a drawer and looked at him.

"How does Gabriella feel about my sexuality?" William asked. It wasn't that it bothered him if she did not accept him. He accepted himself. He just wanted to know so he didn't waste his time by meeting her.

"I wouldn't exactly say she's thrilled," Sharpay sat next to William on the couch. "She accepts who you are, though. She's not thrilled but sweetie, that doesn't matter. You are an amazing person. Your sexuality doesn't define who you are."

"Okay." Was all that came out of his mouth. The past few months had been crazy for him. With basketball season, his coming out, and his school work, topped off with his birth mother; it was crazy.

"Honey, you don't have to see her if you don't want to," Sharpay told him what she told him several times already. "This is your choice. If you meet her, great! If you don't, great! It's totally up to you."

"Thanks, Mom," William pulled his stepmother into a warm embrace. "I love you so much. You're the best mother any one could ask for."

"I try to be." Sharpay joked, cockily.

William pulled away and got up. "Are you ready yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, William," Sharpay grabbed her bag and followed him out of the master suite. "Is Graham ready?"

"Yeah. He's downstairs with dad," Will told her. He stopped in his tracks. "Can I ask you something again?"

"The amount of questions you have is insane," Sharpay smiled. "Of course. Ask away, sweetie."

"Do you think I can meet her today?"

Sharpay took a deep breath and stared into her stepson's hopeful eyes. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Maria Montez pulled her car into the parking space and put it in park. She looked at her daughter. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know how ready I can be." Gabriella admitted. She loved her son no matter what. She wasn't against her son, or the LGBT community. Frankly, she believed marriage was meant for a man and a woman to share. Not that these people couldn't experience the same kind of love.

It was complicated. She never thought she would have to deal with this.

"I'm sure William is excited to meet you." Maria assured her daughter. She dug in her handbag and held out a small box.

Gabriella took it in her hands, and examined it. "Mom, what is this?"

"It's your father's watch," Maria smiled. She wanted William to have it. Francesco Montez would have wanted his grandson to have that watch. "Your father wanted to give it to his son. When we found out we were having a girl, he told me if we didn't have a son after you, to give it to your son."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She missed her father dearly. He died when she was ten years old. Her memories of Francesco were very fond. He was an amazing father. "Thank you, Mom."

"Vamos," Maria unlocked the doors. "Te queiro mucho, mi amor."

"I love you too, Mom." Gabriella blew a kiss to her mother and shut the door behind her.

She made her way into the busy mall towards Hot Topic. Sharpay told her they would be having a drink at the Starbucks across the store. She was excited to see her son.

It broke her heart every time she thought back to that rainy Sunday morning when she fled Albuquerque for Seattle. She remembered it so clearly. She wished she didn't. But sadly, she did.

She had just finished feeding her son for the final time, and placed him in his playpen. Troy was having a shower during that short two minute goodbye. Gabriella remembered giving her son a kiss on the head, before she grabbed her suitcases and left.  
It was a memory that would never leave.

* * *

"I'm right outside the mall. How come you needed me to come?" Troy questioned. He was on the phone with Sharpay. She told him to come to the mall ASAP, so he did as he was told.

"The support. Duh." He heard Sharpay say something to Graham before putting the phone back to her ear. "Are you close?"

"I brought baby in his snuggly," Troy told his wife. Berta was at an appointment so there was no one to keep an eye on Logan. "We'll be there right away."

He hung up without a response, and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

He walked through the automatic doors, and made his way towards Starbucks. It was a quick two minute walk. He was getting winks from women, and he was flattered.

But there was only one woman for him. And there she was.

"Babe!" He called as he approached her, and a hyper-looking Graham. "What'd you give Graham?"

"William bought him an ice cream," Sharpay sighed. "He's going to be like this for about another hour."

Troy nodded as he sat next to her on the bench as he looked around for his son. "Where's Will?"

"He's with her right now," Sharpay told her husband. "I wonder how it's going."

"I'm sure it's going fine," Troy grabbed his wife's hand, gently playing with her wedding rings. "Now, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Graham jumped up and down. "I'm hungry!"

Sharpay stood up, and picked her son up. "Maybe we can get actual food in you instead of that junk your brother bought you."

Troy followed behind them, as he looked in the coffee shop and seen his son speaking to the brunette.

He hoped it was going okay.

* * *

"So," Gabriella sipped her drink and put it back down. "How is school going?"

They had been learning about each other for about twenty minutes, and she adored him. He was an amazing boy. He was polite, and had great character from what she could tell.

He was all that a mother could ask of her son to be.

"Great. I've been researching the Native American culture. It's a beautiful culture. They're beautiful people," William thought back to all the stuff he learned about the Indigenous people. It fascinated him a lot. "I've been helping the secretary, Debby and learning a lot from her."

"That sounds fun." Gabriella smiled.

"How about yourself?" William smiled back. "You seem like a great woman. I can see why my father loved you back then."

"Thank you, William," she reached over to give his hand a squeeze. "Well, this might be a little too much but how would you like to know that you have a sister?"

"Hmm," William nodded. "I'm sure she's lovely."

"Alicia. She was the girl you showed around that day." Gabriella told him.

"Wow," William adjusted himself in his chair, crossing his legs. "Does my father know?"

"She's not his." Gabriella quickly told him.

"Oh," She could sense the disappointment. "So, anything else you want to know about me?"

"Your boyfriend." Gabriella forced herself to say.

She needed to get to know her son and show him she accepted him. Which she did. From what she was told, Robert was a great boy. Sharpay told her that Robert was a straight A student, and was involved in numerous clubs. He was a great boy."

"Uh," William awkwardly bit his lip. "His name is Robert. We get along great, and he makes me feel good. I never thought someone could make me feel complete. I know we're both very young, and this probably will not last a lifetime but I love him. We're taking it day by day. He's my best friend, not boyfriend."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Her son was so intelligent. He was way beyond his years. He reminded her of herself at that age.

It was silent for the next few minutes, which worried William a lot. Gabriella was silent because she was trying to process everything about her son.

"I'm sorry." Will apologized immediately. "I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"I asked, Will," Gabriella assured her son it was fine. "I must say, he sounds like a great boy. I would love to meet him one day."

"Thank you." Will grinned, flashing the smile Gabriella was too used to. He resembled his father perfectly.

"Will," Gabriella adjusted herself in her seat. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you were a baby. I truly am. I regret it every day."

"It's okay," he played with his bow tie. "We all make mistakes. We're all humans."

"How are you only thirteen?" Gabriella laughed.

William and his mother continued to learn more about each other in that busy restaurant. Gabriella was thrilled she finally knew who her son was. William was thrilled to have another amazing woman in his life.

Gabriella knew it was going to be tough. She knew he would never call her mom. She knew he wouldn't refer to her as his mother. She knew all that. She also didn't regret a thing.

This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

_**A/N: And now it's complete. Thanks to the people who put up with me for so long. This story turned out better than I planned. Never thought I would ever write a Troypay story, let alone partially ship the two. Depending on the reviews, I will write an epilogue.  
****If there's any story suggestions, or anything like that, don't hesitate to PM me or DM me on Twitter (westc0astkilla), also my instagram is that too. But I mean if you're like 40 years old, email me. vhworshiper .  
Review and let me know if you'd like a epilogue, or tell me if you liked the story, but if you didn't, review too bc ily**_


End file.
